


Neighbors

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: HeeTop, M/M, Neighbors, Smut, chaptered drabble, heechul would be amazing in a sex shop, some cussing probably, there usually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul and TOP live across the hall. I got the idea from the story My Hero by Seoulcrash- it made me wonder what it would be like to have TOP live across the hall.





	1. Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 1/11/2014 and completed on 3/15/2014. It can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/643138/neighbors-heechul-top-heetop

Of course Heechul noticed the guy who lived across the hall. He wasn't blind. His neighbor may be a suit and tie man but he's sexy as hell. Tall, dark hair and eyes, mere glimpse of a smile. The first time Heechul caught his eye, he understood what the word smoulder meant. He made Heechul tingle in... well, various parts. They didn't talk. Why would they? Heechul worked in an adult store, and this guy did... whatever guys in suits do. He even carried a briefcase. His idea of relaxing was probably taking off his tie and rolling up his shirtsleeves.

 

Well, there was the day Heebum escaped. Heechul had just come back from getting the mail. He was rifling through the small stack and not paying attention to  the door when the gray cat stole out between his legs. Heechul dropped his mail and gave chase, his heart sinking when he heard the ding of the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice asked. A few seconds passed before the guy across the hall rounded the corner with Heebum in one hand and his briefcase in the other.

"This yours?" he asked.

Heechul nodded and accepted Heebum into his arms. "Naughty kitty." Heebum only purred in return. Heechul then turned to his neighbor, who was smirking.

"Thank you..."

"Choi Seunghyun."

"Thank you Seungyuh shi."

They turned and walked slowly down the hall where their apartments were.

"So what do you do everyday that makes you wear a suit and carry a briefcase?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Well _that's_ a bore."

Seunghyun chuckled. "Maybe most disciplines. I work in intellectual property law- copyrights, trademarks. Law for my parents, art and literature for me. And you, uh?"

"Kim Heechul," Heechul supplied. "I work at Deadly Sin."

"A bar?"

"An adult store. Toys, videos, accessories..."

"Accessories?"

"Condoms and lube."

"And your parents don't mind?"

Heechul snorted. "As long as I'm not asking them for money, they wouldn't care if I sold my body for cash."

Seunghyun didn't answer, and they reached their apartments in silence. Heechul pushed Heebum through his door  and picked up his mail. He turned and smiled at Seunghyun, who smiled back.

"Well. See you around."

"Later."


	2. Baby

The next time Heechul and Seunghyun ran into each other, Heechul was holding a baby.

"You look relaxed," Heechul mused, taking in Seunghyun's lack of tie and rolled up sleeves.

"I have to run to the store to buy a can opener. I didn't know you had a baby."

"He doesn't, she's mine." came a woman's voice from behind Seunghyun. He turned and saw a woman who had Heechul's eyes.

"I'm Yoona," she smiled. "That's my daughter Jessica."

Seunghyun noticed she was carrying a baby carrier and a diaper bag. "Seunghyun. I live across the hall from Heechul." he bowed.

"Come on, you can use my can opener." Heechul walked towards his apartment. Seunghyun took the carrier from Yoona.

 

 

"Noona, can you find my can opener for Hyun?"

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Why can't you do it?" Yoona demanded, putting down the baby bag.

"I'm holding the baby."

"You can do both, you know." Yoona answered, digging through his drawers.

"Jessica likes my book shelves," Heechul told Seunghyun. "As well she should. 'Blessed are the children of bookworms, for they inherit the books.' Or nieces in this case."

Jessica cooed her approval.

"But not when she spits up on me! Ugh, Yoona!"

"She's  a baby, Heechul. It's what they do." Yoona took Jessica in her arms and cleaned her off.

"All the same, no books for you."

Jessica howled her displeasure.

"Nope. I stand firm."

Jessica gurgled.

"Very well. You're forgiven."

Jessica cooed again.

"Now that that's settled, we have to pick Daddy up from work!" Yoona strapped Jessica into her carrier.

"Do you need some help?" Seunghyun asked.

"No thanks. I do it all the time. Later Chulie!" The door clicked behind her.

"You're good with kids." Seunghyun commented.

"Only Jessica. She's my girl. I hate all other  babies."

"So none for you then?"

"It'll ruin my figure."

A deep laugh rumbled from Seunghyun's chest and Heechul smiled.

"Thanks." Seunghyun smiled, holding up the can opener.

"Anytime."


	3. An Unwelcome Visitor

Seunghyun woke up to pounding, The clock read 11:30. He'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"Come on Heechul! I said I was sorry!" More pounding.

Seunghyun rubbed his face and stood up. Stretching, he walked over to the front door. The pounding was cut off by Heechul's door opening and him speaking in low, rapid tones.

Seunghyun took a deep breath and opened his door. "Everything okay out here?"

 

 

Heechul and his guest looked over at Seunghyun.

"This doesn't concern you."  the man sneered.

Seunghyun shrugged. "It does if Heechul says it does."

"Well he doesn't."

"Heechul?"

"Kangin was just leaving."

The man spun back to look at Heechul. "I said I was sorry."

"Heechul told you to get lost. So beat it."

Kangin turned a dark face to Seunghyun. "This isn't your business." he growled.

"I'm making it my business."

Kangin started to advance on Seunghyun, who was too fast. He grabbed Kangin's arm and twisted it behind his back. Kangin cursed as he was forced to his knees.

"Fuck you!" he spat.

Seunghyun's response was to tighten his grip.

"No, don't hurt him!" Heechul cried. Seunghyun unwillingly loosened his grip.

"I'm only going to tell you this once," Seunghyun said fiercely. "Get lost."

Seunghyun released Kangin. Kangin walked halfway down the hall before turning around. Seunghyun took a step forward and balled his fists. Kangin just turned around and stalked off.

 

 

Seunghyun truned to look at Heechul, and his face softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to frighten you."

"I've dealt with one. I don't really want two."

"It was defense. I was trying to protect you." Seunghyun gently traced along Heechul's jaw where a bruise was forming. Heechul winced. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. Kinda?"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"We've been on a few dates, but we haven't declared anything."

"And tonight...?"

"He's mad because we haven't slept together."

Seunghyun said nothing.

"I don't sleep with every pretty face that buys me dinner. I guess Kangin had enough dinners. No more Heechul for him. I'm sorry you had to get invovled."

Seunghyun smiled. "I don't mind."

Heechul leaned against his door frame. When he didn't say anything, Seunghyun turned back to his apartment. "Good night, Heechul."

"Thank you." Heechul whispered, shutting his door.


	4. Deadly Sin

Seunghyun sighed as he pushed in the door to Deadly Sin. He wouldn't even be here if he hadn't had such a shitty day at work.

"Good evening sir. May I help you?" a woman's voice simpered.

Seunghyun turned and blushed. "I... uh... is Heechul working tonight?"

"Hyunnie!" Heechul's voice made Seunghyun smile. "And you brought your briefcase. Well of course you did."

"Hey, Heechul."

"I'm surprised to find you here. Rough day at work?"

Seunghyun sighed again. "I lost a case."

Heechul pouted. "Did you get into trouble at work?"

"They're disappointed, but it was a long-shot case. I have a couple others going that I should win."

"Cocky, eh?"

"Confident. But I try not to get too excited. These things could go either way. Hey, I thought this bored you."

"Law bores me; you don't." Heechul smiled, and Seunghyun blushed. "So, you're looking for some release."

"Well, I've never..."

Heechul looked at Seunghyun with wide eyes. "You've never had release?"

Seunghyun gave Heechul a look. "Yes. I have had boyfriends."

"Good to know my flirting is going somewhere."

Seunghyun blushed again.

"Hyunnie, if you keep blushing like that, it's going to become permanent. Have you ever been inside a sex store before?"

"Not since I turned 18. And it definitely wasn't this big."

"Guaranteed to have something for everyone. So what do you need? Video? Outfit? Toy? Please tell me I can help you pick out a vibrator."

"Heechul...."

"Mm, I like how you say my name."

Seunghyun rubbed his forehead in an attempt to hide his eyes.

"Alright, let's start with something... light. Maybe a deck of dirty playing cards? Or dirty dice?"

"Dirty dice?"

"Sure. You get a pair of dice, and one die has an action on each side, and the other die has a body part on each side. So, with one roll you might get 'lick ear'. The next might be 'bite neck'. Or 'kiss nipple'. Or-"

"I got it. But this is a couple's game, and I'm single. I can't exactly bite my own nipple."

"Well, you can have it  on hand in case you meet someone."

Seunghyun blushed again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anything else you need? Condoms maybe?"

"I have those."

"And I have some lube..."

Seunghyun refused to meet Heechul's eyes. He just handed over some money and put the dice in his briefcase.

"Don't let your coworkers see." Heechul teased.

"What time do you get off work?"

"Right before you showed up."

Seunghyun's eyes met Heechul's.

"I was so stunned to see Mr. Straitlace in this store that I just had to show it off."

"And make me blush?"

"Oh that was just a bonus."

Seunghyun grabbed his briefcase and smiled. "Want to head home?"

"Yes I do." Heechul walked around the corner and linked his arm with Seunghyun's.

 

 

  
Walking in the night air, Heechul leaned his head on Seunghyun's shoulder. Seunghyun dared to put his nose into Heechul's hair and breathed in.

"What about you? How was your day?"

"Good. Got a new shipment of vibrators in; the box of lube exploded so we had to send it back and I had to spend twenty minutes on the phone with some factory boy explaining the proper packing and storing of lube."

"Does it ever bother you working at a place like that?"

"Nope. I love sex and I love helping people have good sex. It's rewarding helping people find release. I've even fixed a relationship or two."

"Ever get any weirdos?"

"Well, yeah dude. Look at what I do for a living. I had one guy offer me one million won for a night with me. And it's how I met Kangin. But most of my experiences are positive."

"Any more problems with Kangin?"

"Nope, I think you scared him off for good."

  
They stopped in front of their building and Heechul turned to face Seunghyun. "How about letting me thank you properly?"

"How properly?"

Heechul pulled Seunghyun into a kiss. Seunghyun grabbed Heechul's waist and pulled him close.

"That sounds good."

Heechul kissed him again.

"Feels good, too."


	5. Birthday

Seunghyun blushed when he saw Heechul outside his door that evening. He hadn't seen his neighbor since they had shared a kiss a couple of weeks ago. Heechul had invited him over, but Seunghyun had been too nervous- stuttering and blushing- but Heechul understood. He understood his shy reserved new friend and wanted him to take his time.  
Seunghyun bet Heechul understood a lot of things.

 

 

Then work really picked up. Seunghyun was working on two high-profile cases, so all of his energy went into that. He barely saw Heechul and it made him sad. Seunghyun missed his open way of speaking and wry sense of humor. But Heechul was always on his mind. And now he was standing in front of Seunghyun's door.

 

  
"Hey, I'm glad I caught you," Heechul smiled.

Seunghyun smiled back. "Me too. This is Seungri, my colleague."

They bowed.

"Seungri, this is Heechul."

"Is this the Heechul you never shut up about?"

Heecuhl laughed and Seunghyun blushed bright red.

"Yes, Seungri. This would be that Heechul."

"So nice to finally meet you!" Seungri exclaimed.

"I need new friends," Seunghyun grumbled.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting, but I'm having a get- together for my birthday and I thought I'd invite you to join us," Heechul said.

"Wonderful! Seunghyun, go get that bottle of wine in your fridge," Seungri threw an arm around Heechul's shoulders. "Heechul and I have a lot of talking to do."

"Shoot me," Seunghyun grumbled, unlocking his front door.

 

  
The party was small, but fun. Yoona was there; Amber and Victoria from Deadly Sin; and Jiyong, a bartender from a bar someplace nearby. Jiyong certainly caught Seunghyun's eye, but he just couldn't compare to Heechul. Heechul was always close, and they were always touching- Heechul's hand on Seunghyun's knee; Seunghyun's hand on Heechul's back.

 

At the end of the night, after everyone had left, Heechul and Seunghyun were standing over Seungri, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Do you need help getting him back to your place?"

"Can't I just leave him in the hallway?"

Heechul smiled and shook his head. Seunghyun sighed and heaved Seungri off the couch.

"Where we going, hyung?" Seungri slurred.

"I'm putting you to bed."

"Your bed? Does that mean you're going to sleep with Heechul?"

Heechul snorted.

"Change of plans- you're going in the trash dump."

 

 

  
"I'll help you clean up," Seunghyun said, when he came back to Heechul's apartment.

"That's sweet, but there really isn't much left to do," Heechul answered, washing dishes.

Seunghyun leaned against the counter.

"How's Seungri?"

"Lucky I haven't killed him yet."

Heechul laughed. "I liked him. How else was I supposed to know if you liked me?"

Seunghyun blushed. "I like you, Heechul."

"I know that _now_ ," Heechul teased. "Since you never shut about me."

"I'm so going to kill him for that."

Heechul laughed again and continued washing dishes. Seunghyun took a deep breath, and moved to stand behind Heechul. He tentatively wrapped him arms around Heechul's waist.

"Heechul, I really do like you," Seunghyun said softly. "I'm just not very good with words."

He nuzzled Heechul's throat. Heechul kept doing dishes, but he was slowing down. He tilted his head to give Seunghyun more access. Seunghyun slipped a hand under Heechul's shirt, and gently rubbed his stomach. Heechul raised his hips and could feel Seunghyun's hard-on pressing up against him. His breathing hitched as Seunghyun unbuttoned his pants, and slowly slid the zipper down.

"Please," Heechul whispered.

Seunghyun responded with a kiss to Heechul's neck as he grasped unclothed member. Heechul moaned and leaned his head back against Seunghyun's shoulder. Seunghyun stroked Heechul slowly, making the birthday boy squirm and press up against him.

"Heechul," Seunghyun was panting. "Heechul, I want you."

"Then take me. Please, Seunghyun."  
 

Seunghyun pulled Heechul's pants down and pushed him gently over the sink. Heechul reached over to a drawer and pulled out a small packet of lube.

"You keep lube in the kitchen?"

"I keep lube everywhere."

"Handy."

Seunghyun poured a little bit of lube on his fingers. Inserting the first one, he felt Heechul jolt.

"Sorry," Seunghyun whispered, rubbing Heechul's back while working his finger in and out. When Heechul began to relax, Seunghyun added a second finger. He scissored and stretched until he found that spot. Heechul moaned low, and Seunghyun ghosted his finger over it again. He kept stretching and teasing Heechul's prostate.

"Please Seunghyun," Heechul panted out.

Seunghyun removed his fingers and Heechul groaned. He pulled down his pants and poured the rest of the lube packet onto himself.

"Ready," he murmured before slowly pushing himself into Heechul. He wrapped one arm around Heechul's chest, and the other around his waist as he grasped Heechul's cock. He stroked in time to his thrusts, which were slow. Heechul was making the most delicious sounds as Seunghyun kissed up and down his neck.  
 

Seunghyun felt his orgasm build so he increased his thrusting. He moved his hand from Heechul's chest to his neck and Heechul moaned again.

"So close," Seunghyun whispered.

"Do it, Seunghyun," Heechul commanded. "Come inside me."

Seunghyun came with a moan, his hand on Heechul's shift stilling, his thrusts becoming more shallow. "You feel so good, baby. Jesus, you feel so good."  
Heechul could only whimper.

Seunghyun held tight to Heechul when he finished. He didn't want to leave Heechul's tight warmth, but he wanted to make Heechul release. He slid out, dropped to his knees, and began to gently lave Heechul's used hole, tasting himself. Heechul keened and pushed his hips back into Seunghyun's face. Seunghyun held him steady, gently lapping until Heechul was a whimpering, trembling mess. Then Seunghyun turned Heechul around and took his neglected length into his mouth.

"Hyunnie, I can't, it's too much!"

In response, Seunghyun took all of Heechul, touching his nose to his belly. Heechul cried out his release, thrusting into Seunghyun's mouth. When Seunghyun was sure he swallowed every last drop, he pulled Heechul into his lap and held him close.

 

 

  
"We should do this again," Heechul murmured, still safely encased in Seunghyun's lap.

"Mmm. Maybe in my apartment next time?"

"Deal."

They were silent and content.

"Seunghyun?"

"Hm?"

"I like you too, you know."

"I figured. But it's nice hearing it out loud."

"Who's going to tell Seungri?" Heechul teased.

"God, I'm never going to hear the end of it."


End file.
